


"Lights that stop me, turn me to stone"

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [4]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, idk if this really deserves the teen rating butttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: After being dragged to a party against her will, Apple White is planning to leave until she sees her.





	"Lights that stop me, turn me to stone"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 4 - Lights
> 
> (Yes, the title is pulled from a song by Ellie Goulding. Big Secret: I hate naming my pieces, it's so hard.)

Apple had no idea why she was here. She seriously, absolutely, had  _no_ idea why she was here. The beat coming out of the speakers was shaking her all the way to her core. There were fairytales wobbling around like they’d taken more than just a swig of poison apple juice. The bright lights flashed blue, green, and pink directly into her eyes until she was practically blinded. This couldn’t be what the fuss was all about, right? When she’d hear the other students at Ever After High giggling and talking about going out to parties, she’d imagined something at least a little more sophisticated.

Unceremoniously, a red cup of… something was shoved into her hand. Apple turned to see Briar, the culprit who had brought her here, taking a long drink from a cup of her own. “Come on, Apple!” she yelled over the music, obviously taking note of the princess’ shaken expression. “Loosen up! Have a drink!”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea!” Apple called back, almost certain that her voice was being swallowed up by the crowd. “You know what they say about carriage riding when you’re intoxicated-”

“Apple,” Briar slurred, clamping a hand onto her arm. “Just one night. It’s not going to hurt anything.” On that note, the other girl tipped her cup back again and drained it, sighing with satisfaction. Apple stared down at the green liquid in hers and felt her stomach turn. Briar, meanwhile, was only getting more excited, now starting to shake her hips and clap to the beat. “Apple!” she shouted unevenly. “Come dance with me!”

“I think I should go home!”

“Not before you dance!” Briar lurched over and grabbed Apple’s free arm, tugging her closer amidst the crowd of sweaty bodies. She lifted her arms in the air, slowly shimmying around. “Come on, Apple!”

Apple averted her eyes, mortified to see her friend in such a state. She shook her head, backing up. “I actually need to use the little storybook’s room. I-I’ll be right back!” Stumbling, she forced her way towards the door, the stench in the room rank, the crowd claustrophobically tight. She couldn’t breathe, she could hardly see, pressing against the mass of bodies, trying to focus on not spilling her drink all over herself. As the crowd started to thin out, she walked faster and faster, just trying to get away until, with a  _thud_ , she smacked head first into another partier.

“I’m so sorry,” Apple gasped once she’d recovered her bearings. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, are you al… right…” Her words caught in her throat as she looked up into the face of the single most beautiful girl she’d ever seen. Her hair shimmed silver and blue under the flashing lights. Her shirt was silver netting, accentuated by tight jeans, and a killer pair of bright blue eyes flashed in her pale face. Apple gulped nervously, her face heating up in a burning rush. She wanted to dance, suddenly, dance with this girl she didn’t even know, and she’d never felt that before. She wanted to feel the girl’s body close against her own, and have her tell Apple everything there was to know about her, things she’d never told anyone before and never would again. She glanced once more at her drink and quickly lifted it to her lips, swallowing it all down. She wanted all of the fearless bravery she could get tonight.

“I’m Apple White,” she stammered, feeling the bright heat in her chest from the alcohol. She licked her lips nervously, extending her free hand to the girl. “Do you want to dance?”


End file.
